coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7625 (16th June 2011)
Plot Steve asks Tracy to come round at 7pm to sign the Access Agreement regarding Amy. Tracy readily agrees. Tracy tells Deirdre that now Becky's out of the way she reckons that she, Steve and Amy will soon be a proper family living at the Rovers. Sean and Marcus arrive back at No.11 with Dylan. Tina agrees to a date with Tommy. Steve conducts interviews for the job of pub manager. He's impressed with Stella Price and offers her the job. Stella explains that she'd have to live in and says she'll think about it. Gary's annoyed to find Izzy in the café with an old mate, Will, from Freshco's. Dylan keeps asking for his mummy and Sean worries that looking after his son is going to be harder than he thought. Marcus promises to stay the night and help him. Tommy and Tina meet at Nick's Bistro but it's clear that Tina's still upset about Graeme and on a mission to get drunk. Tracy calls in the Rovers looking a million dollars. On the pretence he's going to take her out for dinner, Steve quickly gets her to sign the Access Agreement. Sylvia tells Rita and Norris that she's surprised Roy and Hayley never had children. Norris is about to explain that Hayley's a transsexual but Rita stops him. Tina invites Tommy back to her flat but he tells her that she's too drunk and he wouldn't take advantage. Tina leaves in a huff. Stella calls in the Rovers and in front of Tracy, tells Steve that she'll take the job of pub manager. Tracy's furious as she realises Steve's been stringing her along. Steve smiles, for once victorious. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Sheila - Sherry Ormerod *Dylan Wilson - Connor & Liam McCheyne *Will - Chris Brazier *Suzanne Holbrook - Olivia Carruthers Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *First appearance of Stella Price. *Betty Williams (Betty Driver) is credited but doesn't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve double-crosses Tracy by giving her the day off before interviewing candidates for the bar manager's job, and is thrilled when he meets attractive fortysomething Stella; and Tina tries to forget about Graeme by going on a date with Tommy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,750,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2011 episodes